Llegaré a ti
by Writer65
Summary: Para todos, Emily es "La Chica Mala" un bicho raro del que tienen que alejarse, pero en realidad, ella es una chica que siempre intenta hacer el bien, Emily pasa sus días escolares en soledad, pero cuando un chico nuevo llegue a su clase, las cosas van a cambiar para ella... Edad Moderna KodaXOC
1. Emily

_1_

 _Emily_

Hace dieciséis años, en la víspera de Año Nuevo, mi padre tuvo que salir corriendo del importante concierto de su orquesta de aficionados, un evento en el que siempre había participado por años, y todo porque justamente ese mismo día, yo nací.

Chica laboriosa, ese es el significado de mi nombre, Emily, y debido a ello, hago un esfuerzo para hacer por lo menos una cosa buena al día, aunque nadie lo note.

Verán, cuando estaba en el Kínder, todo era bueno para mí, tenía amigos y mis maestros me amaban, y yo los amaba, pero una vez que entré a la Primaria, las cosas comenzaron a irme mal, en el primer día, tuve una pelea con una niña-cerdo que quería robarme mi almuerzo, y yo, de acuerdo a los maestros, exageré.

Solo le rompí la nariz y le tumbe algunos dientes, ¿Eso fue tan malo?

Así que, después del pequeño incidente, fui conocida como "La Chica Mala", nadie quería hablarme, ni mirarme, así que mis años en la Primaria, fueron muy solitarios.

Y las cosas empeoraron, un día que estaba en el patio de juegos con los demás niños, entonces tenía mi cabello negro muy largo, había una casa de madera en el patio, había una ventana en la entrada, y yo pensé que sería muy divertido salir por ella, por lo que intente salir por la ventana, y, un maldito hijo de puta grito como loco:

-¡Es Sadako!-me llamo como la niña fantasma de _El Aro_ (Versión Japonesa)

Y desde ese día, ese ha sido mi nombre, ahora estoy en la Preparatoria y aun, no puedo llevarme bien con mis compañeros, pero está bien, ellos son estúpidos, estoy mejor sola. Pero hay una cosa que si odio, todos me llaman "Sadako", ¡Ellos son tan idiotas que ni siquiera saben mi verdadero nombre! Está bien que me rechacen, ¡¿Pero no podrían por lo menos llamarme por mi nombre?! La única cosa buena es que, gracias a mi apodo, todos creen que soy una especie de bruja (si así es como me ven no me importa) Incluso los maestros lo creen, por lo que ni me tocan, eso es lo bueno.

Hago mi trabajo, mi tarea, los entrego a tiempo y eso es todo, incluso si soy "La Chica Mala" no me he metido en problemas desde la Primaria, y una vez en la Secundaria, pero, nada serio, y aun intento hacer una buena acción al día, así que voy bien.

Ellos incluso me juzgan por la ropa que utilizo, en vez de las coloridas y alegres ropas que usan las otras chicas, a mí me gusta usar ropas de colores muy oscuros, como negro, gris, y ropa gótica. Y a pesar de que amo mi cabello negro cuervo, me gusta pintármelo de color azul claro (Gracias a Dios que en mi escuela no piden uniforme, y que gracias a que soy "Bruja", nadie me dice nada sobre mi cabello azul)

Mis padres siempre están preocupados por mí, de que no tengo amigos, de que no salgo con nadie después de la escuela, porque después de la escuela, lo que hago es irme a mi casa, y eso es todo, paso la tarde encerrada, al menos que mama, papa o yo necesitemos algo de afuera, como de la tienda o de la papelería, y sigo diciéndoles a mis padres que no necesito amigos, tengo todo lo que necesito en casa, mi laptop, mis libros, mi música y mis películas.

Ahora estoy leyendo _Let the Right One In_ de John Ajvide Lindqvist, muy bueno, lo recomiendo. Y también soy una escritora de FanFiction, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un fic de _Como Entrenar a tu Dragón_ , acerca de un carro asesino, que es propiedad de Estoico.

Así que las cosas van perfectamente para mí.

…

Un día, estoy caminando a la escuela, cuando de repente veo a un chico, es moreno, tiene el cabello negro y le llega hasta el fondo de las orejas, es alto, pero no mucho, Está usando una camisa de color café, con unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul fuerte, y está viendo un pedazo de papel, como si no supiera a donde tiene que ir, creo que está buscando la escuela.

-Si estás buscando la Preparatoria del Oeste, es por allá-le dijo, señalando con mi mano el camino que debe tomar, el me mira y sonríe, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de dientes perfectos y blancos, luego camina hacia mí.

-Gracias-me dice.

Oh, tal vez olvide comentarles, cada vez que ayudo a las personas, cada vez que hago algo bueno por alguien (No me agradan, pero soy amable) me responden "Lo siento Sadako" y se alejan corriendo, pero ahora, este chico me está agradeciendo, ¡Es raro!

Pero es más raro lo que pasa después, se acerca a mí, y me quita algo de la cabeza, luego me lo enseña.

-Mira, que pétalo más raro tenías en la cabeza-me dice, en su mano hay un pétalo, de color rosa, y tiene la forma de un corazón.

El sigue sonriéndome, yo no sé qué hacer…

Yo…

-¿Koda?-alguien pregunta.

-¡Buenos días Koda!-alguien más agrega, son todas voces masculinas.

Koda levanta la vista y ve a un par de chicos, que no están muy lejos de nosotros, sonríe y luego me ve a mí de nuevo.

-Bueno, nos vemos después.

El camina lejos de mí y se une al grupo.

-Llegas tarde viejo.

-Lo siento Bucky, es que no encontraba el camino-los chicos comienzan a caminar a la escuela, mientras que yo me quedo de pie en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?


	2. No lo Comprendo

_2_

 _No lo Comprendo._

No puedo creerlo, el nuevo chico de la escuela, Koda, ¡Ya es el amigo de todos!

Quiero decir, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Mientras estaba regando las plantas en el jardín, lo vi jugando futbol con algunos de sus amigos.

-¡Eso es Koda!-le grito uno de ellos.

-¡Dispara al arco!-otro le grito.

Al final, fue Koda quien anotó el gol ganador, todos lo felicitaron y festejaron con él, un día y ya es la estrella de los deportes.

Oh y no solo eso, el Miércoles, en la clase de Química, teníamos que hacer un experimento, yo, como siempre, estaba trabajando sola, como dije, no necesito a nadie, pero Koda, quien estaba haciendo el experimento con su amigo Bucky, termino primero, todos fueron a pedirle ayuda, y Bucky dijo que Koda había sido quien había hecho todo el trabajo, y Koda estaba alegre por poder ayudar a todos, en serio, siempre lo veo sonreír, y no se queja de nada, hace sus trabajos, sus tareas, los entrega a tiempo, es amable con todo el mundo, los maestros y los estudiantes lo aman.

¿Cómo puede ser tan…?

¿Cool?

No lo sé, él es tan raro, y lo es aún más lo que paso el viernes.

Estaba separando basura orgánica de la inorgánica, porque la gente es tan estúpida que no ve que estamos matando al planeta, todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba viendo, mire detrás de mí, y vi que Koda estaba parado en la entrada del salón, mirándome, sonriendo, luego me saludo con su mano.

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana Emily, te veo el Lunes-luego se fue caminando.

Eso me dejo atónita, nadie antes me había deseado un buen fin de semana, y…

¿Cómo carajos sabe cómo me llamo? Nunca se lo dije.

Y eso no es todo, cada vez que llego a mi salón, todos se quitan de mi camino, y susurran a mis espaldas, de que voy a maldecirlos, de que no deben verme a los ojos, o una mierda como esa, pero cuando llega Koda, todo el mundo se alegra y lo saludan, eso está bien por mí, pero, Koda, se acerca a mi banca y me desea buenos días personalmente.

¿Por qué hace eso?

¿Por qué no es como el resto?

¿Por qué simplemente no me ignora?

No lo sé, y la verdad, esto…

Estoy actuando como una tonta, solo está siendo amable, como lo es con todo el mundo, todas las demás chicas de la clase se están matando por él, es guapo, lo admito, pero, no es mi tipo, de hecho, nadie es mi tipo, los hombres son estúpidos, y no, no soy lesbiana (no tengo nada en contra de ellas) pero, todo eso de, novio novia, las relaciones, no son para mí. Prefiero estar sola.

…

El jueves, estoy inflando los balones para la clase de deportes, estoy en el gimnasio, de repente escucho pasos, estoy oculta detrás de una pila de colchonetas, me asomo para ver quiénes son, Koda y Bucky, genial, los dos están sudando, de seguro vienen de un partido de futbol.

-Dicen que si la ves directamente a los ojos, serás maldecido-Bucky le dice.

Están hablando de mí.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Sadako.

-Nadie en nuestra escuela se llama así.

-Bueno, la chica con el cabello azul.

-Emily.

-Ella.

Se quedan callados por unos momentos, hasta que Koda comienza a reírse.

-¡Por favor Bucky, no me digas que en serio crees eso!

-Pero ella es aterradora.

-Madura-dice Koda, luego se aleja caminando.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

Luego Bucky corre detrás de él, maldición, lo hizo otra vez.

No lo comprendo, él es tan…

Irritante.

Pero, no sé porque es el único que no se cree los rumores, y tengo que admitirlo, es agradable que alguien me llame por mi nombre, al menos.

…

¿Cansados de escuchar historias de Koda siendo amable conmigo?

Que mal, aquí hay una más.

En la clase de Matemáticas, tuve que recoger la tarea de todos, les dije a mis compañeros que pusieran la tarea en el escritorio que está al frente de la clase, sorpresa, sorpresa, todos la pusieron en la banca que está al lado derecho del escritorio, todos excepto…

Koda.

El me la dio personalmente en la mano.

-Aquí tienes Emily-dijo sonriendo.

Esa estúpida sonrisa suya, ¡Estoy empezando a odiar esa sonrisa!

Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Le arrebate la libreta de las manos, luego tome las otras y salí corriendo del salón, no quería ser grosera, solo, me asuste, no sabía cómo reaccionar, eso fue nuevo para mí, nunca antes había conocido a nadie como Koda, a pesar de que es irritante, y de qué. ¡Odio su sonrisa!

A una parte de mi le agrada, me gusta tener a alguien que me llame por mi nombre, y que me trate bien, aunque yo no sé cómo tratarlo.

Me pregunto si, ¿podríamos ser amigos?

…

Estoy caminando a mi casa, es viernes, el mejor día de la semana, hoy no haré nada de tarea, estoy harta de la escuela, mañana la hare y comenzare con el proyecto de español, hoy puedo leer, y con suerte actualizare mi fic.

Pero, desgracia, desgracia, golpeo una roca con mi pie y caigo al suelo, logro poner las manos a tiempo, para evitar que mi cara se estrelle contra el suelo, pero mis cosas caen de mi mochila y se esparcen en el suelo, mierda, mis libros, mis llaves, mi teléfono celular, todo.

Empiezo a recogerlo cuando…

-Oh Emily, déjame ayudarte.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, es Koda. ¿Es algún tipo de acosador que me está siguiendo? ¿O es que este tipo sabe exactamente cuándo cosas malas van a pasarme? ¿O es simple coincidencia?

Empieza a levantar mis cosas, y me ayuda a guardarlas en mi mochila.

-Gracias-le dijo.

-No hay problema-dice sonriendo, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que sonreír?-Me gusta ayudar a los demás.

-Bien, bueno, gracias, te veo luego.

Una vez que todas mis cosas están guardadas, me pongo de pie y me alejo caminando, sé que estoy siendo grosera, pero no puedo evitarlo, como dije, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y no sé cómo actuar, sería muy incómodo, para mí y para él, por lo que me alejo.

Llego a la parada del camión, en cuanto aparece lo tomo, en menos de una hora, estoy en mi casa.

Ni mama ni papa han llegado, tengo la casa para mi sola, me quito mi chaqueta y los zapatos, luego me acuesto en el sillón, tomo el control remoto y prendo la tele.

¡Genial! Están pasando _Hellboy_ , una de mis películas favoritas, de uno de mis directores favoritos, que buena forma de empezar el fin de semana.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, me pongo de pie y camino hasta donde deje mi mochila, encima de una silla, abro mi mochila y busco dentro de ella hasta que encuentro mi celular, lo tomo y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, eres, ¿Emily no?-dice una voz ronca, la reconozco, es la voz de la secretaría.

-Em, si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que Koda, seguro lo conoces, va en el mismo grupo que tú, pidió que te contactáramos, ya que olvidaste tu libro, Let me in creo.

Mierda, busco como loca en mi mochila, mi libro no está, mierda, carajo, joder, mierda.

-Koda dice que lo dejaste cuando se te cayeron tus cosas, dijo que ibas muy deprisa.

-¿El libro, lo tiene usted?

-No, lo tiene el, pero está en buenas condiciones, no te preocupes, me dijo que por favor te llamara para decirte que no te preocuparas, que iba a devolverte el libro.

-Oh, bueno, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-No se nos permite revelar esa clase de información.

-Por favor, hablamos de un libro, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Se libera una feroz batalla, entre la secretaria y yo, pero después de mucho insistir, logro que me de la dirección de Koda, la anoto en una hoja de mi libreta de Ciencias Sociales.

-Gracias-le dijo, y antes de que puede responder, le cuelgo, ya escuche su voz por hoy, luego le marco a Koda, o si, también conseguí su número.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Koda, soy yo, Emily.

-Emily, hola, ¿Qué paso?

-Me llamaron de la escuela, dijeron que sin querer, te quedaste con mi libro.

-Sí, así fue.

-Bueno, ¿te molesta si paso a tu casa por él?

-No, no habría problema, no te preocupes, el libro está bien.

-Oh, gracias Koda, y, te veo en un rato.

-Si, por supuesto, no hay problema.

-Bueno, gracias, adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgamos, luego voy a la sala y me pongo de nuevo mis zapatos, estaba esperando una tarde tranquila, estaba equivocada, ahora tendré que ir a casa de Koda, perfecto, perfecto.


	3. La Familia de Koda

_3_

 _La Familia de Koda._

Tengo que tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa de Koda, no puedo creer esto, nunca antes he hecho nada parecido, visitar la casa de un compañero, y peor aún, voy a conocer a la familia de Koda, si él es raro, ¿Cómo serán sus padres?

¿Y cómo van a tratarme?

Okay, tengo que tranquilizarme, solo llegare, seré amable, tomaré mi libro y me iré, rápido y sin decir mucho, si, así es como voy hacerlo, se fuerte Emily, puedes hacerlo.

El taxi llega al inmueble, le pago y bajo del vehículo, luego camino hasta la entrada de la casa, es solo una casa común y corriente, nada más, recuerda, rápido y fácil, llego a la puerta y toco el timbre.

En poco tiempo, un hombre abre la puerta, es alto, tiene su cabello negro corto, con una trenza de un lado, está usando una camisa de color negro, con un estampado en color blanco de un lobo aullándole a la luna, también usa pantalones de color negro, y unos tenis de color azul fuerte.

-Oh, lo lamento-no estaba esperando esto-Estoy buscando a Koda, ¿vive aquí?

-Sí, me llamo Denahi, soy su hermano mayor, tú debes ser Emily, la amiga de Koda, ¿verdad?

Genial, ahora soy su amiga.

-Em, si, puede decirse….

Denahi sonríe y me ofrece su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte Emily-yo miro su mano, me toma un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de lo que debo de hacer, uno mi mano con la suya.

-El placer es mío Denahi-él sonríe.

-¿Gustas pasar?-dice separando su mano de la mía, luego señala el interior de la casa.

-Oh no gracias, es mejor si espero a Koda aquí.

-Vamos-Denahi insiste-Pasa, es mejor que estar aquí afuera, sola.

Realmente no quiero entrar, pero no quiero ser grosera, y ya me invito, así que…

No tengo opción.

-Oh bueno, está bien.

-Perfecto, pasa-dice haciéndose a un lado, para dejarme pasar.

Entro cuidadosamente, es bonita, hay un radio encendido, y se puede escuchar una canción…

Un momento.

Es _Let the Right One Slip In_ de Morrissey, que coincidencia, el autor del libro que estoy leyendo (razón por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar) nombro a su libro en homenaje a esta canción, y también es una de mis favoritas.

-Espero que el ruido no te moleste-dice Denahi, quien está detrás de mí, ya ha cerrado la puerta-Es que estamos cocinando, y nos gusta escuchar música mientras lo hacemos.

-Oh no, está bien, esta canción es una de mis favoritas.

-Que bien, pasa y conoce al resto de la familia-dice Denahi, quien se pone en frente de mí y camina hasta la cocina.

-Oh no, no será necesario, verás, hubo un pequeño accidente y Koda termino con mi libro, solo vine a recogerlo, y después me iré.

Denahi se detiene, y se da una vuelta para verme.

-Lo sabemos, Koda nos lo conto, pero, pasa, Kenai y Nadia quieren conocerte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Koda nos ha hablado mucho de ti, pasa.

Le ha platicado a su familia acerca de mí… ¿Por qué?

-Está bien.

-Perfecto, vamos.

Comienza a caminar hasta la cocina, y yo lo sigo, hay una puerta de color blanco, Denahi la abre y entramos, en el cuarto hay dos personas, una de ellas es una mujer, tiene el cabello de color rubio platino, es muy largo por cierto, viste una camisa blanca, y unos jeans de color azul claro, está removiendo algo en un gran recipiente con un cucharon, la otra persona es un hombre, y vaya, de seguro es el hermano de Koda, se parecen mucho, solo que la piel de Koda es un poco más oscura que la del hombre, el cabello del hombre, al igual que Koda, le llega hasta el fondo de las orejas, y es de color negro, usa una camisa de color rojo, con un estampado del número 5 en ella, sus pantalones son de color negro, y usa tenis del mismo color que su camisa, está sacando cubiertos de un cajón.

-Oigan, ella es Emily, la amiga de Koda-Denahi me introduce.

Los dos dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y me miran.

-Es un placer conocerte Emily-dice la mujer caminando hasta mi-Me llamo Nadia, soy la prometida de Denahi.

-Mucho gusto-digo, luego me da un beso en la mejilla, por lo que yo hago lo mismo.

-Y yo soy Kenai, el hermano mayor de Koda.

Bueno, ahora sé que Koda tiene dos hermanos mayores, Kenai me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Kenai, es un placer conocerte-se forma un incómodo momento de silencio, hasta que lo rompo-No sabía que Koda tuviera dos hermanos.

-De hecho tiene tres-dice Denahi-El nombre de nuestro otro hermano es Sitka, pero ahora mismo no está con nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh nada importante, solamente se casó y se fue a Paris de luna de miel-dice Kenai.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Volverá dentro de poco-Denahi.

-Oh, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias-Kenai y Denahi dicen al unísono.

Luego escuchamos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, poco tiempo después, Koda entra en la cocina.

-Hola Emily, llegaste.

-Si-le contesto, y un poco aliviada, no me siento muy bien entre tantas personas, (Y eso que solo hay tres personas, bueno, cinco contándome a mi)-Bueno, ¿tienes mi libro verdad?

Que pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que lo tiene.

-Sí, está en la sala, vamos.

Koda me lleva hasta la sala, hay una mesa que está en el centro, alrededor de ella hay tres sillones, sobre la mesa está mi libro, está igual que cuando lo vi por última vez.

-Oh, muchas gracias-digo tomándolo-No sé qué haría sin él.

-No hay de que-responde Koda sonriendo-Supongo que estabas apurada hace rato.

-Sí, lo estaba… pero ahora ya no-digo, con una risa forzada, Dios, doy asco en esto.

-Eso es genial.

-Sí, bueno, creo que mejor me voy, gracias Koda, te veo el lunes.

Con eso, doy media vuelta y camino hasta la salida, pero de repente, la voz de Kenai me detiene.

-¿No quieres quedarte a comer? Tenemos mucha comida.

-Oh, no gracias, no me gustaría ser un estorbo para ustedes.

-Ningún estorbo-dice Denahi, ahora, el y Kenai están en la sala-Siempre hay un lugar más en nuestra mesa, quédate.

¡MIERDA, JODER, CARAJO, LA PUTA MADRE, MALDICION, LA PUTA QUE ME PAREO, Y CADA MALDITA ESTUPIDA GORSERIA QUE EL HOMBRE HA CREADO!

No puedo decirles que no, después de todo, me porte grosera con Koda hace unos momentos, y paso por algunos problemas para que yo tuviera mi libro de nuevo, así que… voy aceptar su invitación.

-Bueno, si insisten.

-Perfecto-Denahi-Koda, ¿Por qué no le muestras su asiento a Emily? La comida ya casi esta lista.

-Lo haré-responde Koda-Sígueme Emily.

Bueno, ahora voy a comer con la familia de Koda, y todo esto por un libro, perfecto.

…

Ahora estoy sentada en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Koda está sentado a mi lado.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero, me dio curiosidad y leí tu libro, no moví el separador, solo leí el prólogo, espero que no te moleste.

-No, no hay ningún problema.

-Genial, por cierto, el inicio me gusto, muy bueno, ¿Qué tal el resto del libro?

-¡Está genial, es una de las mejores historias de amor que he leído!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, esto no es como la mierda de _Crepúsculo_ , esta es una historia de vampiros que vale la pena, es salvaje, oscura, violenta, realista, sangrienta, pero al mismo tiempo, es linda y tierna, Oskar y Eli son adorables, o y no olvidemos que el autor se toma su tiempo para criticar a la sociedad, la cual está muy mal.

-Realmente amas ese libro, y amas leer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿se nota mucho?

-Es que cuando hablaste de tu libro, sonreíste, nunca antes te había visto sonreír.

Oh, dejo de ver a Koda y veo para el otro lado, nadie, además de mis padres, me había visto sonreír antes, vaya…

-Y tu sonrisa es bonita.

¡Mierda! Creo que estoy sonrojándome, me siento como una tonta, miro de nuevo a Koda, quien está mirándome, de repente, nuestros ojos se cruzan, como por dos segundos, porque Koda, abre mucho los ojos y voltea a ver de nuevo hacia el frente, apenado, sus mejillas están rojas…

Gracias a Dios, Nadia aparece con dos platos de comida en las manos, los deja en frente de nosotros.

-Espero que te gusten, son un platillo tradicional en mi país, enchiladas-luego camina de nuevo hasta la cocina.

-Nadia es de México-dice Koda, obviamente quiere cambiar de tema, ya no esta tan sonrojado, pero en sus mejillas, aún hay dos líneas de color rojo-Pero vino aquí para estudiar su carreara, ahora vive aquí.

-Oh.

-Y ella y Denahi se conocieron en la Universidad, han salido desde entonces.

-¿Van a casarse?

-Si, por el momento están viviendo juntos en un departamento, hoy vinieron a visitarnos.

-¿Tu y Kenai viven aquí?

-Sí, somos los menores, Kenai trabaja en el Refugio de Animales, es veterinario, él es quien me paga la escuela, por lo que hago un esfuerzo para sacar buenas notas.

-Pues siéntete feliz, eres el que tiene el promedio más alto de nuestra clase.

-Gracias, Kenai siempre me dice que esta orgulloso de mi, y… me gusta escucharlo, lo sé, soy un presumido.

-Para nada, a mi también me gusta cuando mis padres dicen que están orgullosos de mí, lo cual, no pasa muy seguido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Cosas… no hablemos de mí, no me gusta mucho, mejor sigamos hablando de ti y de Kenai, ustedes dos en serio se quieren, ¿verdad?

-Sí y… ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

-Em… si-esto no va a ser bueno.

-Soy el hermano adoptado de Kenai.

Vaya…. No esperaba eso, y…. es sorprendente, ya que Kenai y Koda se parecen, físicamente, mucho.

-Cuando tenía tres meses de edad, mi padre nos abandonó, a mi mama y a mí, ella me cuido muy bien, era una buena madre, pero cuando cumplí ocho años, fue asesinada por un drogadicto cuando regresaba a casa del trabajo, me mandaron a un orfanato, creí que ese sería mi fin, que nadie iba a adoptarme, pero después, Kenai me encontró.

No puedo creerlo, jamás me imagine que Koda tuviera un pasado tan… triste, perder a su madre cuando solo tenía ocho años, y, ¡Maldito sea el bastardo de su padre! Abandonar a tu esposa y a tu bebe, espero que se pudra en el infierno.

-Lamento oírlo Koda.

-Está bien, el pasado ya no me lastima. Y ahora, estoy con Sitka, Denahi y Kenai, y los amo mucho, soy feliz con ellos.

-¿Fue Kenai quien tuvo la idea de adoptarte?

-Sí, pero no fue fácil, porque cuando me conoció, Kenai solo tenía quince años, Denahi tenía diecisiete y Sitka diecinueve, apenas era un mayor de edad, el proceso legar duro siglos, y creímos que nunca cederían, pero al final todo se resolvió, y gracias a Dios me sacaron de ese horrible lugar, en serio lo odiaba.

-¿Cuándo pasaste en el orfanato?

-Como seis meses, como dije, lo odie, muchas veces durante las noches… lloraba en silencio bajo las sabanas, no fue una época bonita para mí,

Vaya… pobre Koda, ya me imagino que se lo paso muy mal en ese orfanato, pero… me sorprende, que a pesar de esas malas experiencias, sea tan alegre y amistoso, digo, alguien que pasa por ese tipo de situaciones, en especial un niño, puede volverse una mala persona, como un bravucón, o un asesino, pero Koda… es tan alegre y risueño, es… inusual.

-Pero eso es el pasado, ahora soy feliz de tener tres hermanos, una casa, amigos, soy feliz.

-Me alegro por ti-y lo digo en serio-¿Pero porque me dices esto? Este es el tipo de cosas que solo le dices a tus amigos más cercanos, y esta es la primera vez que realmente estamos hablando.

-No lo sé-dice Koda encogiéndose de hombros-Tal vez, confió en ti.

¿Confía en mí?

¿Por qué? Lo único que hice fue indicarle el camino a la escuela, luego lo ignore, ¿Por qué demonios siente que puede confiar en mí?

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Veamos, mis hermanos, la esposa de Sitka, Nadia, Bucky y ahora tú.

Es comprensible porque Bucky lo sabe, digo, son mejores amigos, y es obvio porque su familia lo sabe, pero yo, apenas lo conocí hace dos semanas, y apenas hoy acabo de conocer a sus hermanos, ¿Por qué me lo cuenta? ¡Quiere matarme con las dudas!

-Pero bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de mí, háblame de ti.

Y ahora quiere saber sobre mí.

-No hay mucho que contar.

-Yo no creo eso-dice tomando su tenedor, luego comienza a cortar su comida, por lo que puedo ver, las enchiladas son como tacos, con chile verde, y llevan crema y queso.

-¿Por qué no? No soy interesante.

-Claro que lo eres-dice Koda-Digo, alguien que lee y se pinta el cabello de azul, es alguien interesante.

Antes de que pueda responderle, agrega, con un tono que muestra que esta asustado.

-En un buen sentido, no me malinterpretes, no quiero que creas que… tu sabes, digo, eres interesante porque eres diferente, y ser diferente es algo genial, me gusta lo diferente. Como tu cabello, se ve genial de azul, y combina con tus ojos.

Mierda, creo que me sonroje de nuevo, mierda, mis ojos son un defecto, los ojos de color azul son un defecto, por si no lo sabían, pero…

Koda es la única persona que me ha dicho que mi pelo azul es genial, a mis padres, casi les dio un infarto cuando me vieron por primera vez con él, además, todo el mundo siempre me está regañando, ¿Qué porque lo hago? Que eso no se ve bien en una señorita, pero ahora, Koda viene y me dice:

 _"¿Sabes? Se ve genial, me gusta"_

Además, sus hermanos parecieron aprobarlo, no me dijeron nada cuando estábamos en la cocina, y no vi que me juzgaran con la mirada, como lo hacen todos los demás.

No sé si estar feliz, o si estallar.

Pronto, Kenai, Denahi y Nadia se unen a nosotros en la mesa. La comida es deliciosa, nunca antes había probado nada como esto, y es delicioso, en serio me gusta.

-¿Has visitado alguna vez México Emily?-me pregunta Nadia.

-No, nunca. ¿Es bonito?

-Precioso, es una tierra llena de cultura, además, no es por nada, pero nuestra gastronomía es de las mejores.

-Sí, puedo verlo-dijo dándole otro bocado a mis enchiladas.

-Me alegro que te gusten.

-Koda nos ha dicho que te gusta leer-Kenai.

-Me encanta.

-¿Desde qué edad lees?

-Oh, desde que era muy chica, empecé con los cuentos de hadas, me encantan los de los hermanos Grimm, y recuerdo que la primera novela que leí fue _Soy Leyenda_ de Richard Matherson, me encanta esa novela, no la película con Will Smith, la odie.

-Vaya, ¿y cuántos libros has leído?-pregunta Denahi.

-Como cuarenta y siete, o más.

-Increíble-dice Kenai-Has leído más libros que nosotros tres juntos.

Con su cabeza señala a sus hermanos, nos reímos de la broma, me agradan, Denahi y Kenai son graciosos, y Nadia es muy simpática.

Terminamos de comer, luego Nadia comienza a levantar los trastes.

-Permíteme ayudarte-le propongo.

-Oh, gracias querida, pero no te preocupes, Denahi me ayudara.

Muy bien, no puedo competir contra eso, es obvio que a Denahi le gusta ayudar a su prometida, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

…

Kenai dice que me puede llevar a mi casa, yo acepto y me despido de Denahi y de Nadia.

-Ven a visitarnos otra vez, fue un placer querida-me dice Nadia.

-Gracias, lo haré.

Denahi me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que nos veamos otra vez.

-Yo también, gracias por la comida, y, por todo, fueron muy amables.

Denahi y Nadia me sonríen, me agradan, Koda también va a acompañarme hasta mi casa, por lo que los tres nos subimos al coche de Kenai, él es el conductor, yo voy de copiloto y Koda va en el asiento de atrás, nos ponemos en marcha.

-¿Y Emily, vas ir Al Sendero del Terror la próxima semana?-pregunta Kenai.

No tengo idea de que es eso.

-No…

-Deberías ir-Koda-Y deberías pedir ser el fantasma.

-¿El fantasma?

-Sí, Lydia y Elsa están buscando a alguien que haga el papel del fantasma en el sendero, tu serías perfecta, te gustan los zombies, los vampiros, los hombres lobos y los monstruos, ¿no?

Genial, soy un libro abierto para Koda.

-Sí.

-Habla con ellas el lunes, el evento es el próximo viernes.

Ser un fantasma. Espantar a la gente, me gusta eso.

-Lo intentare Koda-digo volteando a verlo.

-Perfecto-dice sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa, como la odio.

Pero… esta vez yo también le estoy sonriendo.


	4. Emily la Fantasma

_4_

 _Emily La Fantasma._

Investigue acerca del Sendero del Terror durante el fin de semana, y descubrí que es un evento que dos de mis compañeras, Elsa y Lydia, han estado planeando desde hace dos meses, en la página oficial del evento dice que aún no han encontrado a quien interprete al fantasma, que mal, el evento es este viernes, y van a tener que cancerarlo si no encuentran a alguien, tal vez yo pueda ayudar, Koda dijo que sería perfecta para el papel, voy a intentarlo, si para el lunes, Lydia y Elsa no han encontrado a su fantasma, yo lo seré.

Después de que Kenai me dejara en mi casa, subí las escaleras, luego fui a mi cuarto, papa y mama aún no habían llegado, me lance a la cama, y leí por dos horas, luego deje el libro y tome mi laptop, la encendí, entre a mi cuenta de Fanfiction, revise la categoría de _Las Aventuras de Peabody y Sherman,_ encontré un fic muy interesante llamado _Sherman Snaps_ , de Shinigamilover2, lo leí y me gusto, así que le envié un PM al autor, me estoy quedando sin ideas, y unos consejos me vendrían bien.

-Hola Shinigamilover2, en serio me gusto _Sherman Snaps_

No tomo mucho tiempo para que me respondiera.

-Ah, _Daughter of Darkness 64_ -ese es mi nombre de usuario-Te he estado esperando, tu mensaje dice que necesitas de mi consejo para empezar una nueva historia, así que, ¿Por qué no empezamos?

-Claro, en verdad lo apreciaría.

-Así que, ¿Dónde te gustaría empezar?

-Me quede sin ideas, no sé dónde comenzar, empiezo a escribir y termino dando vueltas escuchando a _Nightwish_ , mi inspiración salto por la ventana y aún no ha regresado.

-Bueno, ver películas de verdad me ayuda, porque la mayoría de mis historias son crossovers, con superhéroes, asesinos, aliens y todo lo relacionado. Inclusive mi próximo fic, _Michael vs. Chucky_ fue inspirado por grandes películas que fueron hechas magníficamente.

-Buen consejo, lo intentaré, haré lo mejor que pueda, ¿Y cómo estás?

-Excelente, planeo un especial de Navidad llamado _A Spider-Boy Christmas._

-Eso suena excelente, la saga de Spider-Boy tiene muchos fans.

-Si, después del especial planeo completar _Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions_ , y luego habrá historias de Spider-Boy uniéndose a _Los Vengadores, Grandes Héroes_ y a _Los Guardianes de la Galaxia_ , ya que todos están relacionados con Marvel.

-Suena genial, no puedo esperar para leerlos.

-Supongo que eres una fanática del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, ¿cierto?

-Sí, si lo soy, me gustó mucho _Guardianes de la Galaxia_.

-Puede que _Grandes Héroes_ no esté conectada con el universo de _Los Vengadores_ , pero es mi película favorita de Marvel de este año.

-Estuvo buena.

-Incluso me gusta pedirle a los autores permiso para usar sus ideas y hacer algo diferente con ellas, algo original.

-Oh sí, me gusta eso.

Poco tiempo después mis papas llegan, mi papa es un sujeto alto, tiene el pelo de color café, y usa lentes, mientras que mi mama es una mujer no muy alta, esta de mi estatura, su cabello es negro como el mío.

Bajo para recibirlos y luego me anuncian que la cena está lista, pero yo les respondo que ya comí, y que no tengo hambre.

-¿Compraste algo para comer?-me pregunta mi papa.

-No, un… amigo me invito a comer a su casa.

-¿Un amigo?-pregunta mi mama esperanzada-¿Quién es?

-Un chico de mi clase, se llama Koda.

De repente escuchamos el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, volteamos a ver a mi papa, quien acaba de tirar la botella de cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Un chico?-pregunta con horror.

-Sí, un chico, pero, es muy amable, y bueno.

Mi papa esta con la boca abierta, está a punto de regañarme, cuando mi mama se pone en medio de nosotros dos.

-Eso es genial Emily, deberías presentárnoslo un día.

Si, como no.

…

El lunes llega volando, y Elsa y Lydia aún no han encontrado un fantasma, así que, voy hacerlo.

Lydia es una chica bonita, esta de mi estatura, su cabello es de color avellana y es corto, es atractiva, Elsa es unos centímetros más grande que ella, su cabello es más largo que el de Lydia, pero sin llegar a exagerar, las dos son muy parecidas, uno podría decir que son hermanas, gemelas incluso.

Como sea, durante el receso, las busco en la escuela, las encuentro en nuestro salón, perfecto, el primer lugar donde debería haber empezado mi búsqueda, es el último al que voy, como sea, están hablando entre ellas, acerca del fantasma, que sorpresa, silenciosamente entro en el salón.

-Todos estarían aterrados-Lydia-Si ella fuera el fantasma.

-Definitivamente-Elsa.

-¿Crees que lo haría?

-Ella parada ahí, sería aterradora.

Es tan hablando de mí por supuesto.

-Ella da miedo.

-¿Lo haría?

Están mirando hacia el pizarrón, en donde han dibujado todo lo relacionado con el evento, y en el centro hay un dibujo de un fantasma.

-Tal vez lo haré.

Me pongo detrás de ellas y hablo, ellas saltan del susto y se dan la vuelta, me miran llenas de miedo.

-¡Sadako!-dice Lydia.

-Ese no es mi nombre-digo con determinación-Mi nombre es Emily, no Sadako.

Ambas parecen sentirse mal por no saber mi verdadero nombre, bueno, pues deben estarlo.

-Lo siento Sada…Emily-se disculpa Lydia.

-Si-Elsa-No lo sabíamos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo saben, me preguntaba si… ¿Aún no han encontrado fantasma?

¡Que estupidez! ¡Por supuesto que aún no han encontrado fantasma!

-Si… seguimos buscando-Elsa.

-¿Les gustaría que yo fuera el fantasma?-pregunto.

Listo, lo dije, y… me siento bien, incluso parece que he alegrado a Elsa y a Lydia, puedo ver que están sonriendo.

-¿De verdad quieres ser el fantasma?-pregunta Elsa acercándose a mí, en sus ojos puedo notar esperanzas para que yo sea el espíritu.

-Si, por eso estoy aquí, sé que puedo dar miedo si quiero… ¡Boo!-las asusto y ellas saltan para atrás, yo me rio.

Lydia y Elsa intercambian miradas.

-Ella es perfecta-Lydia susurra.

-¿Y, que opinan?

…

Es viernes, mi cara, mis manos y mis brazos están pintados en gris, un gris muy oscuro, mientras que estoy usando un vestido negro, tiene un toque de la época Victoriana, tiene manchas de sangre por todas partes, mis labios están pintados de un rojo intenso, mi maquillaje incluye hoyos negros debajo de mis ojos, tengo cicatrices en mi cara y en mis brazos, y me puse uñas falsas, que son largas y afiladas, como las de un Hombre Lobo, me veo aterradora, y esta noche no me pinte el cabello.

 _Emily La Fantasma_ , esa soy yo esta noche.

La mayor parte del tiempo me coloco detrás de un árbol, y cuando alguien pasa, salgo de mi escondite, me acerco sigilosamente hasta él y me pongo detrás, cuando voltean a verme, solo sonrió, gritan espantados del miedo, algunos tiran sus linternas y salen corriendo, pero sus gritos aún pueden escucharse por toda la colina, oh sí, no les mencione, el evento se lleva a cabo sobre una colina, no se preocupen, es seguro, todas las medidas de seguridad se tomaron.

Después de una hora de estar asustando gente, Elsa y Lydia aparecen, el lugar donde estamos está muy oscuro, la luz de la luna es la única que hay, los arboles están alrededor y definitivamente es una atmosfera muy inquietante.

-Vaya, estás haciendo un trabajo genial-dice alegremente Elsa-Ni El Zombie ni La Bruja han causado tanto miedo como tu

-Sí, eres muy buena en esto-Lydia.

-Gracias-respondo.

Luego Lydia me ofrece una botella de Coca Cola.

-Toma, debes estar sedienta.

-Muchas gracias-no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me comparta sus cosas… como sea, tomo la botella, gracias a Dios que está fría, la destapo y le doy un buen sorbo.

-Oye, después deberías intentar esto-se acerca a mí, con su linterna ilumina su cara y hace una cara aterradora.

Lydia se ríe, y después hace lo mismo que su amiga, luego me ofrece su linterna.

-Inténtalo-Lydia.

Dejo la botella en el suelo y tomo la linterna, luego ilumino mi cara y pongo mi mueca más aterradora.

-Aterrador, definitivamente funcionara-Lydia.

-Bien-Elsa.

Oigo pasos detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta, y me encuentro con Koda, que sorpresa, él está usando unos shorts de color café claro, y lleva puesto dos camisas, una camisa color azul encima, y por debajo una blanca, no está usando zapatos, sino unas sandalias de color negro.

-Koda-Elsa.

-Hola-dice mirándola, luego me mira a mí-Si viniste.

-Sí, aquí estoy.

-¡Y está haciendo un trabajo espectacular!-Elsa.

-Sí, ella es aterradora-dice mirándome, parece que de verdad está asustado de mí.

-Sí, hicimos un buen trabajo en contratarla.

Espero que mi maquillaje no muestre que me he sonrojado.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, hay que asegurarse de que todo esté bajo control-dice Lydia-Nos vemos después Emily.

Luego se aleja de nosotros, Elsa la sigue, pero se detiene y se acerca corriendo a mí, y me da un pulgar arriba.

-Continúa con el gran trabajo-luego sigue a Lydia.

-Gracias por la bebida-le digo.

El silencio reina entre Koda y yo, es muy incómodo, ¿Cómo es que siempre tiene algo que decir excepto ahora?

-Oye-por supuesto, él es el quien rompe el silencio-¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?

…

-¿No te da miedo estar aquí afuera sola?

Estamos recargados contra una pequeña muralla de piedra, que está cerca de donde estoy "trabajando", el aire sopla levemente esta noche, un farol es la única luz que nos ilumina.

-No, me gusta la soledad, y la noche, así que, no, además, me encanta poder ser el fantasma.

Koda sonríe y luego se ríe.

-A la mayoría de la gente no le gustaría ser un fantasma, pero a ti si, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti.

¿Gustar? Pero gustar de amigos… ¿verdad?

-Eres diferente, eso es genial.

Nuevamente hay un momento de silencio entre nosotros, en serio los odio, pero Koda, como siempre, sabe cómo romperlo, se sube encima de la muralla.

-Ven y mira Emily.

No creo que sea una buena idea, pero bueno, me subo a la muralla, Koda me ofrece su mano, pero yo ya he subido, luego me pongo de pie y miro hacia delante, ahora se de lo que estaba hablando.

Es la ciudad, esta iluminada por las luces de los edificios, y de los postes de luz, y se ve preciosa, sobre todo porque es de noche, nunca me ha gustado mucho la luz…

Pero hoy…

-Es preciosa-digo.

-Sí, lo es.

Me pregunto porque hoy se ve mejor que nunca, será quizá, ¿Por qué estoy con un amigo?


	5. Para Bien y para Mal

_5_

 _Para bien y para mal._

Estoy regresando de la escuela con lágrimas en mis ojos, ¡Los chicos son tan estúpidos!

A la ultima hora del lunes, los chicos de la clase hicieron un anuncio, Koda tendría un castigo, por ser el único que no había completado El Sendero del Terror, por mi culpa, pero a el parecía no importarle, eso fue hasta que leyeron el castigo en voz alta, fue ahí cuando se puso muy enojado…

Porque el castigo…

Era salir conmigo por una semana.

Ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de mierda, pero Koda, me defendió.

-¿Alguna vez alguno de ustedes se ha detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de Emily?

Elsa y Lydia también aparecieron para defenderme, pero la peor parte fue cuando las chicas de la clase comenzaron a decir que a Koda le gusto, y que era patético, Koda es uno de los estudiantes más populares de toda la escuela, por lo que sabía que ser un amigo mío le traería problemas, por lo que recogí mis casas, y golpe con fuerza la tapa de mi escritorio.

-¡Se equivocan, Koda es solamente amable conmigo, porque es una buena persona, la misma razón por la que es amable con todos los demás! ¡Así que olvídense de todas esas pendejadas!-grite enojada.

Luego salí del salón, camine hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela, ahora voy de camino a mi casa, me equivoque, no solo los chicos con estúpidos, ¡Los humanos somos estúpidos!

Con razón estamos matando a este planeta.

Solo espero que mama y papa aun no hayan llegado a casa, no quiero que me vean llorar, quiero estar sola.

-¡Emily espera!

¡Dios no! ¡No otra vez Koda! ¡¿Cómo es que logra estar siempre en el mismo maldito lugar que yo?! ¡Y peor aún, estamos en el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez! Hay árboles a nuestro alrededor, y en el medio esta la acera, por donde estamos caminando, Koda se me adelanta y se pone en frente de mí, cerrándome el paso, luego me mira con una mirada severa, pero yo miro para el otro lado, como siempre.

-¿Emily?-pregunta, no le contesto-Todos se sienten muy mal… por haberse burlado de ti.

-No me importa, ¡Ahora quítate de mi camino!... Por favor.

Pero él no se mueve, en serio no quiero hablar con él en estos momentos, y no quiero causarle más problemas.

-No hay ningún problema.

¡¿Cómo es que logra leer mi mente?!

Y hablando, ahora se ve muy relajado, su mirada seria se ha trasformado en una mirada de alegría, junto con la sonrisa que odio, es… perturbador, hace menos de media hora estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, pero ahora, aquí parado en frente de mí, se le nota tan tranquilo y alegre, como de costumbre, jamás voy a entenderlo.

El mira los árboles que están encima de nosotros.

-¿Te acuerdas?-me pregunta, quiere cambiar el tema, como siempre-El día en que las clases comenzaron, cuando me indicaste el camino, desde ese día…

Luego comienza a trabarse.

-Yo… acerca de… tu.

No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir, y para ser sinceros, no quiero torturarlo más.

-Lo recuerdo-lo interrumpo, el me mira sorprendido-Lo recuerdo porque… desde ese día, tú has sido mi único amigo-vaya, por fin conseguí llamarlo así-Y… me pareces increíble, que seas tan alegre, tan… libre, creo que una parte de mi te admira.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-Eres una persona que ha ganado mi respeto, perdón por gritarte hace rato.

Eso lo ha dejado sin palabras, puedo decirlo por la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Respeto?

-Si Koda, dijiste que yo no era como el resto, y tú tampoco lo eres Koda, eres el único que ha sido amable conmigo-bueno, sin contar a Elsa ni a Lydia-Y… bueno, puedes ser divertido a veces, y tu familia es encantadora.

Nos reímos, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, es cierto, este tipo sabe cómo alegrar a las personas… lo odio.

-Gracias Koda, te veo mañana, buena tarde.

Le mando una sonrisa, me esfuerzo para que se vea sincera, pero creo que es muy forzada, aun así él me sonríe y me deja pasar.

-Hasta mañana.

Luego me alejo, mi pequeña charla con él en serio me ha animado.

 **Koda POV:** Veo como Emily se aleja caminando, ella es tan extraña, pero tan interesante…

Suspiro, luego miro hacia el árbol que está encima de mí, recuerdo muy bien ese día, estaba perdido y de repente, ella apareció de la nada, con un pétalo de color rosa, con forma de corazón en su cabeza, acaso eso habrá sido…

¿Una señal de mis sentimientos? ¿Los que he sentido por ella desde ese día? Y que solo se ha ido intensificado día con día…

¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí?

Creo que nunca lo averiguare.

 **Emily POV:** Unos días después, es hora de cambiarnos de lugar en el salón, recogemos nuestras cosas y pasamos al frente, el maestro nos pasa una caja llena de pequeños trozos de papel, donde ha escrito el número de los asientos, el número que saquemos, nos indica donde es nuestro nuevo lugar.

Y este año, Emily, la paria, es la primera en la lista, todo el mundo pierde la cabeza.

-No quiero sentarme al lado de Sadako.

-Escuche que una vez Ana se sentó al lado de ella y sus notas bajaron.

-Yo escuche que a Salma le dio una neumonía.

Ignoro los comentarios, meto la mano en la caja y saco un papel, es el número 30, agarro mi mochila y camino hasta mi nuevo asiento, es el penúltimo de la última fila de la izquierda.

-¡El número de asiento de Sadako es 30!

Un desgraciado dice, obviamente nadie quiere sentarse a mi lado, pero bueno, yo tampoco los quiero a mi lado, son estúpidos, pero mi buen amigo Koda se aleja de la multitud del frente, lleva consigo su mochila.

-Me saltaré el sorteo-es lo único que le dice a los otros, luego camina hasta el asiento que está a mi lado y se sienta, para este punto, ya no me sorprende.

-¿No podías evitarlo?-quiero sonar enojada, pero no puedo.

El solo me sonríe.

-Yo también paso-dice Elsa, y camina hacia nosotros.

-También yo-Lydia, luego sigue a Elsa.

Elsa se siente en frente de mí, Lydia atrás, Bucky también se aleja de la multitud y se sienta atrás de Koda, no dice nada, pero nos sonríe a los cuatro, es un chico pelirrojo, tiene pecas en la cara. Pero no se le ven mal, está un poco pálido, se ve… amigable.

…

Cuando la escuela se acaba, Koda nos invita a un restaurante de comida mexicana llamado _La Casa de Raúl_.

Todos aceptamos con gusto, disfrute mucho de la comida de Nadia el otro día, así que será bueno probar más comida mexicana.

El lugar es muy bonito, las paredes están pintadas de verde, hay cuadros con fotos de selvas y ruinas colgados en las paredes, deben ser de México, no se mucho acerca del país, tal vez debería investigar, las selvas se ven bellísimas, y las ruinas muy interesantes, oh y un cuadro de una serpiente emplumada, con dos alas enormes se ve genial.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que está cubierta por un mantel blanco, hay un pequeño florero en el centro con una rosa.

-¿Eres fanático de la comida mexicana?-le pregunto.

-Nadia tiene la culpa-me responde.

-¿Alguien me menciono?-Nadia aparece detrás de nosotros, usa un vestido de color azul, con un delantal blanco.

-Nadia, ¿trabajas aquí?-le pregunto.

-Hola Emily, si, trabajo aquí, de hecho, soy la dueña-me dice sonriendo.

-¿La dueña?

-Sí, Raúl era el nombre de mi padre, y era un cocinero excelente, él fue quien me enseño a cocinar, nombré al restaurante en su honor.

-Y como Koda dijo, eres la responsable de que nos guste la comida mexicana-agrega Bucky sonriendo.

-Jamás he comido comida mexicana-Elsa.

-Ni yo-Lydia.

-Pues eso va a cambiar-Nadia- ¡Les traeré la especialidad de la casa!

Luego regresa a la cocina, yo miro a Koda.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el lugar era de tu familia?

Él se encoge de hombros y sonríe inocentemente.

-Era una sorpresa.

-Supongo que Denahi la ayuda.

-Supones bien-alguien dice detrás de mí y yo salto del susto, volteo para ver a Denahi-Oh lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No te preocupes-digo volviéndome a sentar, mientras que todos los demás intentan contener sus risas.

-Hola hermanito-le dice a Koda-No sabía que venías, y con amigos.

-Bueno, Kenai trabaja hasta tarde hoy, y la casa es muy aburrida cuando estás solo.

-Cierto-Denahi-¿Están listos para ordenar?

-Sí, Nadia nos tomó la orden, ya está en la cocina-le contesta Koda, señalando con su cabeza la cocina.

-Entonces mejor voy ayudarla.

Luego camina hasta la cocina.

-Tienes una familia adorable-le dice Elsa empujándolo con el codo.

-Si-dice sonriendo-Aunque no creas que es tan adorable, no los has visto enojados.

-¿Y Kenai?-le pregunto a Koda-¿No trabaja aquí? Parece un negocio familiar.

-El y Sitka solían trabajar aquí, sobre todo cuando Kenai estaba en la Universidad, pero luego mi hermano prefirió su amor por los animales, y se fue a trabajar al refugio de animales, y Sitka se casó y se consiguió otro trabajo.

-¿Y cuál es?-Lydia.

-Maestro de Educación Física, trabaja en distintas escuelas, y a veces da clases por la tarde, su esposa es maestra de Primaria, y da clases de regularización en su casa por las tardes también.

-Suena como una pareja ideal-Elsa.

-No siempre lo fue-dice Koda.

Sí, ya me imagino.

…

La comida es deliciosa, Nadia nos sirve Sopa Azteca, o sopa de tortilla, es básicamente pequeños pedazos de tortilla, en forma cuadrada, acompañados de queso derretido, con el caldo, la sopa es picante y caliente, la mejor sopa que he probado en años.

De bebida tenemos agua de Jamaica, refrescante, y como platillo principal, alambre, es delicioso, es carne con pimientos y queso, Koda tiene razón, el sazón de Nadia es glorioso, creo que también me voy hacer fanática de la comida mexicana por su culpa.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos quedamos sentados, platicando, sobre las cosas que nos han pasado, de lo mucho que apesta la escuela, de que no podemos esperar para que sean vacaciones, y de lo mucho que se le nota el escote a la maestra de Historia.

Hablamos por horas y perdemos noción del tiempo, pues cuando salimos, ya es de noche.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, los veo mañana bye-dice Elsa, luego camina hacia su casa.

-Te acompaño-le dice Lydia, luego nos dice a nosotros-Hasta mañana.

Y la sigue.

-Voy en la misma dirección que ellas, los veo mañana-dice Bucky, luego las sigue.

Nos despedimos de ellos y Koda voltea a verme.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?

-Sí, vivo muy cerca de aquí.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte.

Oh no, no otra vez.

-No, yo vivo muy lejos de aquí… muy, muy, muy lejos, así que mejor no te molestes, además, Kenai se podrá nervioso si no llegas a casa a tiempo.

-No hay problema, le mandaré un mensaje diciéndole que llegare un poco tarde esta noche, pero que estoy bien, apenas son las siete.

¡Deja de ser amable conmigo Koda! ¡Me irritas!

-Si tú lo dices-cedo al fin, sé que no va a ceder.

-Perfecto, vámonos.

…

El viaje a mi casa es silencioso, esta vez ni Koda ni yo decimos nada, dejo que él vaya adelante, pero él se detiene y me mira, no camina hasta que estemos lado a lado, pero yo sigo dejando que se adelante, después de un rato, se vuelve un juego divertido.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, y antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta, esta se abre y sale mi mama.

-Emily, ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunta irritada, y preocupada, oh no.

-Lo siento mama, Salí con unos amigos.

Mi mama ve a Koda y sonríe.

-Oh, hola, tú debes ser Koda, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mucho gusto-dice caminando hasta ella, luego le da un beso en la mejilla-Invite a Emily y a sus amigas al restaurante de mi hermano, espero que no… haya problema.

-Oh, no descuida, no hay problema, yo soy Laura, soy la mama de Emily, mucho gusto-la actitud de mi mama ha cambiado por completo, ahora esta radiante de alegría-¿No gustas pasar?

Oh por favor no.

-Em, no gracias, es que, mi hermano me está esperando en nuestra casa, y se preocupa si llego tarde.

-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Emily Koda, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-le dice, luego camina hacia mí-Hasta mañana Emily.

-Hasta mañana Koda.

Luego se va hacia su casa, mientras que yo entro a la mía, mi mama cierra la puerta y me sigue.

-Cuéntame todo, con detalles-dice emocionada.

Genial, primero Koda, y ahora mi mama.

 **Koda POV:** Cuando llego a la casa, encuentro a Kenai sentado en un sillón de la sala, leyendo un libro, _Agua Para Elefantes_ de Sara Gruen, entro a la sala y dejo mi mochila en el suelo, mi hermano no levanta la vista, creo que está enojado.

Antes de que pueda hablar, el me gana la palabra.

-Miren quien regreso de su cita.

-No estás enojado, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-dice cerrando el libro, luego me mira-¿No es grandioso que mi hermanito por fin tenga una novia?

Oh no, ahora ya sé de qué se trata todo esto.

-Emily no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

-Pero te gusta.

-No es cierto, solo somos amigos.

Pero Kenai me sigue mirando con una mirada de burla.

-Te conozco muy bien Koda, te gusta, lo sé desde el primer momento en que me hablaste de ella, así que ni pienses que puedes engañarme.

No puedo decir nada, solo miro al suelo, no puedo ver a mi hermano a los ojos, ¡Mierda! Puedo sentir su mirada de burla.

-Y ahora tu cara está roja como un tomate, ¿necesitas más pruebas?

-¡Kenai, te equivocas!

Pero no está complacido, se recarga en el sofá y comienza hacer sonidos de besos.

-Aww, mi hermanito está enamorado, ¿no es adorable?

-¡Kenai detente!

-No hasta que lo admitas bola de pelos.

¡¿Bola de pelos?! ¡Ese era el apodo que me dio cuando tenía ocho años! ¡Y lo odiaba! Creí que al entrar en la adolescencia Kenai lo dejaría de usar, pero ahora lo está usando otra vez.

-¡Ya no tengo ocho años Kenai!

Pero él no se detiene, mierda, voy a tener que confesarlo, de lo contrario no me dejará en paz durante toda la semana, peor, durante todo el mes.

-Muy bien-digo cerrando los puños, y mirando al suelo-Si, me gusta Emily.

Veo a mi hermano, él sonríe triunfantemente, luego se pone de pie y camina hasta mí, pone una mano en mi hombro.

-¡Lo sabía! Koda, es excelente-vaya, ha pasado de burlón a "Estoy orgulloso de ti bola de pelos"-Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, y tuve mi primera novia.

-Oh si, Nita.

-Sí, pero como sabes, las cosas no funcionaron bien, pero creo que tú y Emily deberían intentarlo, ella es una chica agradable.

-Lo sé, y bonita…. Kenai, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

-No te preocupes Koda, es nuestro secreto, por mi garrita.

Por la garrita, si, ya se, estamos muy viejos para eso, pero… tiene un significado especial para nosotros, pues cuando Kenai me dijo que iba a adoptarme, me juro por la garrita que no iba a darse por vencido, las cosas no estaban en su mejor momento, y la verdad yo no tenía esperanzas de que me adoptara, el proceso legal fue horrible, pero aun así, hice la promesa con él, y miren como resultaron las cosas. Desde entonces, la usamos cada vez que nos hacemos una promesa.

-Por tu garrita-digo, luego unimos nuestros meñiques, para después separarlos.

-Pero Koda, creo que deberías decirle a Emily.

-Se lo diré, solo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.


	6. Competencia de Natación

_6_

 _Competencia de Natación._

 **Emily POV:** El sábado mí mama y yo vamos a ver una película, se llama _La Vida de Adéle_ , es una película francesa que trata acerca de una pareja de mujeres, la película dura tres horas, pero es excelente, me encanto, y eso que tuve que mentir sobre mi edad, pues no se le permite la entrada a los menores de dieciocho años, por las escenas de sexo explicito entre las dos protagonistas.

Aunque yo no le veo nada malo, solo son dos mujeres mostrando su amor, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Como sea, ame la película, es hermosa, incluso si el final es horrible, en todos los aspectos, bueno, exagero, me gusto un poco porque no es el típico final feliz, pero este en serio me dolió, incluso a mi mama, quien comenzó a llorar en la sala, es que es realmente triste.

La película termina y salimos de la sala.

-Fue bella y trágica-digo.

-Sí, lo fue-dice mi mama con tristeza-Pero el amor es a veces así, a veces duele.

-Qué bueno que no estoy interesada en esas cosas.

Mi mama se ríe.

-No estés tan segura Emily, nunca sabes cuando el bicho te picaré.

Yo la veo y ruedo mis ojos.

-Por favor mama.

Mi mama sonríe, y más cuando levanta la vista para ver el Italian Coffe que está afuera del cine, ya no me sorprende que Kenai y Koda estén platicando en una de las mesas, mientras beben un capuchino.

-Mira quien está aquí-dice mi mama.

-Ya no me sorprende para serte honesta.

Kenai levanta la vista y nos mira, sonríe y nos indica que nos acercamos,

Caminamos hasta su mesa, los dos se ponen de pie y nos saludan.

-Hola Koda-le dice mi mama mientras él le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola señora-le contesta el, luego señala a Kenai con la cabeza-Él es Kenai, es mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto-dice mi mama saludando a Kenai.

-Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Laura.

-Oh sí, soy la madre de Emily.

Kenai nos invita a que tomemos asiento, así que lo hacemos, Kenai está platicando con mi mama mientras que yo volteo a ver a Koda.

-¿Has estado siguiéndome o es coincidencia que nos encontremos a cada rato?

Koda mira hacia el techo, como si estuviera a punto de responder una pregunta muy importante.

-Coincidencia, bueno, es un cine, y la gente viene mucho al cine, ¿sabes?

-Viniste a ver una película el mismo día que yo, creo que nos estamos coordinando.

Él se ríe y baja la mirada, luego mira hacia la taquilla, luego me mira de nuevo a mí, pero no me ve directamente a los ojos, nunca hace eso.

-¿Y qué película viniste a ver?

- _La Vida de Adéle_.

Mi respuesta lo sorprende.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, es solo que algunos amigos míos la han visto, y dicen que es porno.

Tenía que ser.

-No lo es, es una historia de amor, y si, hay escenas de sexo explicitas, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de unos estúpidos que les gusta _Crepúsculo_?

-Bueno, no he visto la película, así que no puedo decir mucho al respecto, pero sí puedo decirte que no me gusta Crepúsculo, ¿eso me hace quedar mejor?

Me cruzo de brazos y finjo estar seria.

-Tal vez.

El continúa riéndose.

-Eres divertida.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy seguro.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que estoy haciendo aquí, ¿Qué hay acerca de ti?

-Bueno, vine a ver una película con Kenai, pero cuando llegamos aún faltaba una hora para la película, así que nos vinimos a tomar un café en lo que esperamos.

-¿Y qué película van a ver?

- _Guten Tag Ramón_ -Koda-Es una película mexicana, Denahi y Nadia la vieron hace unas semanas, y les encanto, nos la recomendaron y ahora estamos aquí.

-Primero comida y ahora películas, eres un fanático de la cultura mexicana.

-Bueno, mi cuñada es mexicana, ¿así que, que esperabas?

-Pero Denahi y Nadia no se han casado aun.

-La boda es en Marzo.

-¡Qué bien!-le digo con alegría, y no es la clásica alegría fingida de siempre, en serio me alegro por ellos, ambos son muy buenas personas.

-Gracias, Kenai y yo también estamos muy felices por ellos, oye, tal vez deberías venir a la boda.

Aquí vamos otra vez…

-Gracias, pero solo sería un estorbo.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-pregunta Koda, un poco irritado-Tú no eres un estorbo.

-Ir a tu casa, al restaurante de tu hermano, van a decir que estoy abusando.

-Nada de abusar, revisa el correo, porque te va a llegar una invitación muy pronto.

Bien, ahora me está invitando a la boda de su hermano, perfecto.

-Creo que le encantaría-escucho decir a mi mama, volteo a verla, está en una conversación con Kenai, creo que me había olvidado de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-Kenai me acaba de contar que Koda va a participar en una competencia de natación entre los chicos de su clase este jueves, y se preguntaba si no gustarías ir.

Koda no menciono nada sobre una competencia de natación, tal vez se le olvido.

-Oh no, ¿ya estas presumiendo otra vez?-Koda le pregunta a su hermano.

-Tal vez-responde Kenai, Koda voltea a ver a mi mama.

-Por favor perdone su comportamiento.

No sé porque siento que, si mi mama y yo no estuviéramos aquí, Kenai le lanzaría algo a su hermano en este preciso momento.

-Está bien-dice mi mama-¿No te gustaría ir Emily?

Quiero decir que no, pero…

-Sí.

-Genial, Bucky invito a Elsa y a Lydia, ¿no?

-Sí, sí lo hizo-Koda.

-Puedes ir con ellas-Kenai-Koda me ha dicho que son buenas amigas.

Yo no diría amigas exactamente.

-¿Las conoces?

-Sí, iban en la misma secundaria que Koda, son amigos desde entonces-Kenai.

-Ah-digo-Bueno, no sé si quieran darme un aventón.

-De seguro que si-Kenai.

-¿Por qué no las llamas?-Koda.

-No tengo su número.

-Bueno, yo lo tengo, si quieres puedo mandarles un mensaje.

-Si quieres….

-Emily-mi mama.

-Bueno si, me harías un gran favor.

Koda sonríe.

-Será lo primero que haga cuando llegue a casa.

Hablamos un poco más, hasta que mama dice que tenemos que irnos porque papa llegará a casa pronto, así que nos despedimos de los hermanos y nos vamos a casa, no soy fanática de los deportes, pero, puedo apoyar a Koda, aunque sea desde las gradas, así que iré.

 **Koda POV:** Miro a Emily y a su mama mientras se van, luego, cuando desaparecen al tomar las escaleras eléctricas, volteo a ver a Kenai.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Emily?

Mi hermano bebe de su café y luego me mira.

-Supuse que te gustaría tener amigos apoyándote en la competencia, es todo.

Pero hay más, puedo decirlo por la mirada de Kenai.

-Ya dime que es.

-No es nada.

-¿Esto no tiene que ver con…?

-No-Kenai-Te dije que guardaría el secreto, y soy un hombre de palabra.

Bueno, es bueno saber eso…

-Además, ¿crees que te serviría de algo que Emily te viera semidesnudo?

Me sonrojo, tal vez esa es la verdadera razón por la que Kenai la invito, para humillarme.

-¿La invitaste solo para que me vea usando traje de baño?-le pregunto.

Kenai se ríe y me revuelve el cabello.

-¡Era una broma Koda! Como te dije, creo que te vendría bien que tuvieras amigos apoyándote en la competencia, eso es todo.

Por el tono de voz de mi hermano, digo que está diciendo la verdad.

-Muy bien, confió en ti.

Kenai sonríe.

-Tú siempre puedes contar conmigo Koda.

-Lo sé, y gracias por mantener mi secreto a salvo.

-De nada hermanito, ya me conoces, soy el mejor para guardar secretos.

-¿Desde cuándo?-estoy sorprendido, Kenai habla mucho todo el tiempo, es un milagro que no haya dicho mi secreto.

-Desde hoy-finaliza con una sonrisa, luego mira su teléfono-La función ya va a empezar, mejor nos vamos.

-De acuerdo-le contesto, pagamos los cafés y luego caminamos hacia el cine.

…

Sitka regresa de su luna de miel un día antes de la competencia, Denahi fue a recogerlo a él y a Lea, su esposa, al aeropuerto, mientras que Kenai, Nadia y yo nos quedamos en la que será su nueva casa, Denahi y Nadia han preparado una cena para darles la bienvenida, mientras que Kenai y yo, brindamos nuestra presencia.

Estoy ayudando a Kenai a poner la mesa, vamos a cenar en el patio de la casa, no es muy grande, es un espacio cuadrado y el suelo está lleno de pasto, la mesa esta puesta en el centro, y está cubierta por un mantel de color amarillo.

-Estoy feliz por ver a Sitka y a Lea de nuevo, ¿y tú?-le pregunto a Kenai.

-También, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, como dos meses.

-Y no quiero ni imaginarme cuando se conviertan en padres.

-Oh sí, yo tampoco.

A quien engaño, amaríamos a nuestro sobrinito.

-Chicos-Nadia nos llama-Llegaran en cinco minutos, ¡Apúrense!

-¿Por qué siempre son cinco minutos?-le pregunto a mi hermano.

-No lo sé.

Terminamos de poner la mesa, luego los tres corremos hasta la entrada, tratamos de venir con nuestras mejores ropas, Kenai usa una camisa, en el pecho está el símbolo de _"Ecotampa Fest"_ un evento en el que mi hermano participo hace unos años, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, el símbolo es su profesor de Química con un pulgar arriba, usando una corona, sonríe, y de fondo está la tabla periódica, el evento fue un éxito, y mi hermano aún sigue usando esa playera, le queda mejor ahora, porque cuando ordenaron las playeras hubo un error en la talla, por lo que a Kenai le toco una talla más grande que la suya, y la playera le quedaba muy grande, pero ahora le queda perfectamente, la acompaña con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

Nadia usa una blusa, color turquesa, tejanos y botas negras, además de que lleva en el cuello el pendiente que Denahi le regalo en su cumpleaños.

Yo, simplemente traje unos pantalones color café claro, una camisa de color café oscuro, con el dibujo de un oso en ella, además de mis tenis negros.

Nadia me entrega un tubo de cartón.

-Cuando entren por la puerta, quita la tapa y serán bañados con confeti-me dice, señalando con su mano la tapa del tubo.

Yo sonrió y asiento con la cabeza, será como en mi noveno cumpleaños, Sitka hizo lo mismo, Kenai me recogió de la escuela, luego me llevo al centro comercial por un regalo, solo uno me dijo, yo escogí un videojuego, luego me llevo a la casa, y cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta, fui bañado por confeti, luego todos mis hermanos y mis amigos aparecieron y me felicitaron, una fiesta sorpresa, fue genial, hubo mucha diversión para todos, y Kenai me había preparado un pastel de chocolate, con ayuda de Denahi, y casi a todos les gusto, a todos los que no se enfermaron por intoxicación, jejeje.

El celular de Nadia comienza a sonar, ella lo saca de su bolsillo y revisa, es un mensaje.

-Están en el estacionamiento-dice-Prepárense.

Yo estoy listo para hacer mi parte, me coloco en posición, pongo mi mano en la tapa del tubo, luego esperamos dos minutos y cuando la puerta se abre, retiro la tapa y una lluvia de confeti sale volando, el impulso hace que retroceda un poco.

El confeti baña a Sitka y a Lea, quienes cierran sus ojos para que no les caiga, luego los abren y sonríen.

Mi hermano es un hombre muy alto y musculoso, tiene el cabello negro, lo tiene en una cola de poni, mientras que Lea es una mujer muy hermosa.

-Vaya-dice Lea sonriendo, mientras se pone un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-¡Que bienvenida!

Y luego los abrazos comienzan, yo soy el primero en abrazar a Lea.

-Bienvenidos, los extrañamos-le digo.

-Nosotros también los extrañamos-dice Lea abrazándome, luego nos separamos y voy abrazar a Sitka, quien acaba de saludar a Nadia, cuando estoy en frente de mi hermano, nos damos un abrazo.

-Te extrañe hermano.

-Yo también te extrañe Koda-dice, pero luego nos separa y me señala todo el cuerpo-¡Pero mira que grande estas!

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo.

Él se ríe y me deja ir, luego va a saludar a Kenai.

Esos dos tienen un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, Sitka siempre ha sido un modelo a seguir para Kenai, desde que era un niño pequeño, e incluso hoy en día, Kenai me ha dicho que siente mucha admiración hacia su hermano mayor, y no lo culpo, Sitka es divertido, protector, fuerte, un líder que también es tu amigo, es por eso que Denahi, Kenai y yo le tenemos mucho respeto.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?-les pregunta Kenai.

-Maravilloso-dice Sitka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lea, luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue grandioso, pero nos alegra estar de vuelta en casa-responde Lea poniendo una mano detrás de la cintura de Sitka-Y verlos a todos de nuevo.

-Nosotros también estamos felices por verlos de nuevo-Nadia-Vengan, vamos a ver su nueva casa.

Les damos un recorrido a Sitka y a Lea por su nueva casa, luego vamos al patio para la cena, el cielo está despejado, es el atardecer. Nos sentamos en las sillas portátiles que trajimos hace rato, luego Nadia y Denahi sirven la comida, nos ofrecemos ayudar, pero ellos dicen que están bien.

-Es grandioso que se la hayan pasado bien-Nadia- ¿Listos para volver a la rutina?

-De hecho si-Lea-Será bueno volver al trabajo.

Mientras que Nadia y Lea están platicando, Sitka y yo comenzamos hablar.

-¿Estás listo para la competencia de mañana?

-Sí, Bucky y yo hemos estado practicando por dos meses.

-Genial-Denahi-Estoy seguro que ganarán.

-A lo mejor, ¿Quién sabe?

-Te ves muy calmado-Denahi me dice sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Bueno, mañana tienes una competencia, y no te ves ni nervioso, ni preocupado, la mayoría de la gente lo estaría-mi hermano me dice.

Bueno, para mí no es la gran cosa, solo iré a nadar y eso es todo, no me importa si no gano el primer lugar, lo hago porque es divertido.

-Es solo que yo no lo veo como la gran cosa Denahi, el primer lugar solo es una medalla de oro, que se cuelga en un estate solo para llenarse de polvo, así que yo solo iré para nadar y divertirme.

Parece que mi respuesta no aprende a Sitka ni a Kenai, pero a Denahi si, un poco.

-Esa mentalidad es genial Koda, mientras te diviertas, ya estas ganando-Sitka.

-Gracias, lo aprendí de ti.

Sitka me sonríe y yo le sonrió también.

-Además, Koda tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar-dice Kenai, oh no, ya va a empezar.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta Sitka.

Voy a responder, pero Denahi me gana la palabra.

-Nada importante, solo que Koda se ha mostrado muy interesado en una compañera de su escuela.

Miro a Kenai con odio, ¡Rompió su promesa, les dijo!

-Ni te molestes hermano-Denahi-Eres muy obvio.

Mi mirada cambia de odio a confusión, miro a Denahi quien me está mirando con una sonrisa de comadreja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kenai no me dijo nada, pero es muy obvio que te gusta cierta chica con el cabello azul, con quien has estado saliendo últimamente.

-Primero, Emily es una amiga, segundo, no son citas, vamos con Bucky, Elsa y Lydia-digo, Denahi se equivoca, no soy tan obvio…

No lo soy.

-Tal vez, pero cualquiera con cerebro se daría cuenta de que te gusta, y más que como amiga hermanito-dice Denahi, luego bebe de su vaso de Coca Cola.

¡Me sonroje, mierda!

-¿Emily?-pregunta Sitka-¿Quién es ella?

Oh no, ahora Sitka también…

-Bueno-Kenai-Todo comenzó, el día en que Koda llego con un libro a la casa.

…

Así que Kenai le conto a Sitka la historia de cómo conocí a Emily, y mi hermano mayor descubrió que me gusta, y no puedo hacer nada contra Kenai, porque él no le dijo exactamente, pero le dio pistas a Sitka, y mi hermano no es tonto.

Así que, ahora mis tres hermanos saben que me gusta Emily, pero prometieron guardar el secreto, espero que no me estén mintiendo…

Por supuesto que no, mis hermanos nunca me harían eso, puedo confiar en ellos.

Y ahora me tengo que preparar para la competencia, Bucky y yo estamos en los vestidores, nos estamos cambiando para la carrera.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunta Bucky, está de pie ante su casillero, mientras que yo estoy sentado en una banca, quitándome los calcetines.

-No-le contesto-¿Y tú?

-Para nada, recuerda, los mejores de la clase.

Me rio y le lanzo una toalla a la cabeza.

-Modestia Bucky, modestia-le digo.

-Okay, okay-dice quitándose la toalla de la cabeza-Soy un presumido, entonces, ¿vamos a celebrar después de la carrera?

-Tal vez, mis hermanos vinieron.

-¿La pandilla completa?

-Si, y Lydia, Elsa y Emily también vienen.

-Que bien, entre más mejor.

 **Emily POV:** Guarde el pétalo que Koda me dio en un recipiente circular.

¿Por qué?

Me gusta la forma que tiene, un corazón, aunque sea algo… cursi, pero es un buen recuerdo, alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abre y entra mi mama.

-Emily, cielo, Lydia y Elsa están aquí.

-De acuerdo-me pongo de pie y camino a la entrada-Volveré antes de las diez.

-Muy bien, con cuidado.

…

Nos sentamos en las gradas, la piscina está enfrente, es azul y grande, puedo ver que hay dos maestros hablando, pero no hay señal de Koda, ni de los competidores.

-Espero que Koda gane-comento.

-Yo le apuesto a Bucky-Lydia.

-Yo no le apuesto a ninguno-Elsa.

De repente, alguien muy conocido aparece, es Kenai, se acerca y se sienta atrás de nosotras.

-Hola Emily, que bueno que pudiste venir, Koda se pondrá muy contento-me dice.

-No hay problema, gracias por invitarme.

-Oh y déjame presentarte a alguien.

Al lado del aparece un hombre, es grande y musculoso… wow.

-Emily él es Sitka, el hermano mayor-dice Kenai sonriendo.

Oh, el famoso Sitka, es obvio porque es el mayor…

-Emily, por fin nos conocemos-dice Sitka, tomando mi mano y dándole un beso-Es un placer.

-El placer es mío señor.

-Solo dime Sitka por favor-dice el sonriendo, luego una mujer muy hermosa aparece a su lado-Ella es mi esposa, Lea.

-Mucho gusto-digo dándole la mano, ella la acepta y luego me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Emily verdad?

-Sí, Koda me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-Qué curioso, Koda también ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¿En serio?

-Oh sí, mucho-Sitka.

Luego saludan a Elsa y a Lydia, Denahi y Nadia aparecen, nos saludan y de repente, el entrenador anuncia que la competencia va empezar, todos guardamos silencio, luego aparecen los nadadores, el entrenador comienza un discurso pero no lo escucho, busco a Koda, lo encuentro.

En total son siete jóvenes, y es un carril para cada uno, Koda está en el carril 5, Bucky está en el 3, en el carril 4 hay un chico asiático, creo que es japonés, debe ser de otra escuela porque nunca antes lo había visto. Si algo se parecen Koda y el, es que no parecen nada preocupados, ambos están sonriendo, felices de la vida, mientras que puedo notar que Bucky si esta algo nervioso.

El entrenador termina su discurso, le ordena a los chicos que se suban en los bancos, ellos obedecen, la clásica, el entrenador da la orden, dan el clavado y salen nadando hasta el otro extremo de la alberca, luego de regreso, el primero en llegar gana.

-¡Uno!

Los chicos se ponen los goggles.

-¡Dos!

Luego se ponen en la posición del clavado.

-¡TRES!

Los siete se lanzan al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con el agua comienzan a nadar, Koda lo hace bien, es rápido, pero el chico asiático le lleva la delantera, Bucky también va bien, pero el chico que está en el carril izquierdo le está ganando.

-Vamos Koda-escucho a Kenai decir.

Pero muy tarde, el chico asiático ya llego al otro lado, dio una vuelta de campana y ya se dirige de nuevo a la salida, vaya que es rápido, parece un torpedo, Koda lo alcanza y da una vuelta de campana, ahora va detrás de él, tal vez si se apura, podría alcanzarlo.

 _"Tú puedes Koda, aun puedes ganar"_

Pero todo termina rápidamente, el chico asiático llega primero, Koda queda en segundo lugar, y aun si, se ve tan feliz y tranquilo, como sus hermanos.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-escucho a Denahi.

El tercer lugar es para el chico que estaba en el carril izquierdo al de Bucky, hablando de él, quedo en cuarto lugar.

-¡Y tenemos nuestros tres primeros lugares!-anuncia el profesor, Koda sonríe y comienza a platicar con el chico asiático.

El chico se ríe y chocan los puños, ahora, el más alto de la clase y buen perdedor, todo un personaje Koda.

-La plata es mejor que el oro-dice Denahi juguetonamente.

-Sí, con plata puedes matar a un Hombre Lobo.

Todos nos reímos.

-Buen consejo, lo tendré en cuenta-Kenai.

-Hoy hay luna llena-miro a Koda, siempre anda tan feliz, ¿Cómo le hará? Debería pedirle un tip…


End file.
